


🍎Allison Throws A Halloween Party🍎

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-13
Updated: 1993-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Allison, unlike Max, is highly passionate and interested in Halloween and the supernatural, and shows a particular interest in the history of the Sanderson sisters. She comments that her mother was the previous owner of their cottage when it was a museum, however she abandoned such ownership following several strange and supernatural occurrences in such property. She and her parents also appears to be rather wealthy; they are shown living in a large house in Salem, and on Halloween host an extravagant costume party with a French aristocratic theme which is boring to her.
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts





	🍎Allison Throws A Halloween Party🍎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Max and Dani were Trick or Treating and got caught by some bullies, Ernie and Jay who had stolen Max's sneakers. They tried taking Dani's candy but she fought back, than Max gave them his as Dani ran off crying on some pumpkins.

(They turn and look at the house, only it’s a mansion.)

Both: Whoa!

Max: Check out this house.

Dani: Ah, rich people. They’ll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples.

(They nod to each other and go into the house.)

(Foyer)

Dani & Max: Trick-or-treat?!

(They spot a huge cauldron full of candy and go over to it.)

Dani: Jackpot!

Allison: Max Dennison.

(Max looks up and spots Allison dressed in Victorian garb standing on the second floor landing.)

Max: Allison!

Dani: Oh, Allison, huh?

Allison: I thought you weren’t into Halloween.

Max: I’m not, I’m just taking my little sister, Dani, around.

Allison: Well that’s nice.

Max: I always do it.

Dani: My parents made him.

Allison: Do you guys want some cider?

Dani: No.

Max: Sure!

(Allison goes to get two cups of cider. One for her and one for Max. She comes back and hands the other cup to Max.)

Max: Thanks. So, um, how’s the party?

Allison: Boring. It’s just a bunch of my parent’s friends. They do this every year. I’ve got candy duty. By the way, Dani, I love your costume.

Dani: Thank you. I really like yours too. Of course, I couldn’t wear anything like that because I don’t have any…what do you call them Max…yaboos?

(Max chokes on his cider, while Allison laughs.)

Dani: Max likes your yaboos. In fact, he loves ‘em.

Allison: I’m really into witches.

Dani: Really? Me too. We just learned about those sisters in school.

Allison: Oh, you mean the Sanderson sisters? (Dani nods) I know all about them, my Mom used to run the museum.

Dani: There’s a museum about ‘em?

Allison: Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there.

Max: Well, why don’t we go to this old Sanderson house?

(Dani shakes her head no, Allison looks at him.)

Max: Well come on, make a believer out of me.

Allison: Okay, let me change. They’ll never miss me.

(She goes upstairs)

Dani: Max, I’m not going up there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It’s weird.

Max: Dani, this is the girl of my dreams.

Dani: So, take her to the movies like a normal person.

Max: Dani! Look, just do this one thing for me and I’ll do anything you say. Please?!

Dani: Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan, with tights, or it’s no deal.

Max: Okay, okay, deal!


End file.
